Potion Properties
by etoile2
Summary: Hermione decides that in the last week of school, she'll seduce Snape after she completes her Potion NEWTS. What Hermione dosn't know is that Snape wants her just as much as she wants him. [ chapter three now up ]
1. Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes

Disclaimer: It's JKR's  world…I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away. 

**Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes**

  
  
Summertime at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in full swing. The castle grounds were just right for spending a relaxing afternoon snoozing under a giant oak tree, swimming with the giant squid, or taking a stroll in one of the many gardens. NEWTS were only a month away, and the students were constantly studying. The castle grounds were full of life on the weekends though, and the Gryffindor trio could always be found near Hagrid's hut under one of the many giant oaks on a Saturday afternoon.

- - + - -

  
  
Hermione absently played with a blade of grass as her mind wondered. Potion properties and complex charms occupied her brain at an unstoppable pace nowadays. Harry and Ron were in a heated discussion about quidditch, and didn't notice Hermione's zoned out state. Hermione snapped out of her world of potions and charms when she saw Ginny approaching the group.   
  
"Hey Ginny! Care to join us?" Said a happy Hermione. She was relieved to have another female presence around the guys.  
  
Ginny shook her head and said, "I have a better idea Mione, let's head to Hogsmeade to look for some new dress robes for the Leaving Feast."   
  
"Damn! Ginny I had almost forgotten about the Leaving Feast! I've been so occupied with my Advanced Transfigurations project that the thought of dress robes slipped my mind completely."  
  
"Let's go then Mione! I have to get some too, and I need to find Harry some shoes." The younger Weseley smiled a loving smile towards Harry, and caught his eye.  
  
"Ginny! Hey Love, I didn't hear you come up." Harry jumped up from his seat at the tree trunk and went to Ginny's side. Giving her a quick kiss, he stood in between the girls.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Potter." replied Ginny.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione and asked, "And what are you two lovely ladies plotting?"  
  
With a giggle, Ginny said, "Mione and I are going to go to Hogsmeade to look for some new dress robes."   
  
Harry made a dreadful face and looked over at Ron. The boys fell into a fit of laughs at the horrendous act of shopping. The last time they were roped into a shopping trip they missed dinner in the great hall, because the girls took so long!  
  
Ginny and Hermione playfully hit Harry's shoulders at the same time and Hermione said, "I know what that was about Harry, and if I remember correctly, no one invited you two to go shopping with us!"  
  
Laughing, the ladies set off for Hogsmeade and left the guys to continue in their discussions of quidditch. 

- - + - -

  
  
Arriving in Hogsmeade, the ladies headed towards Madame Saphrine's Boutique. Madame Saphrine sold the most beautiful robes of the highest quality. Hermione always loved what she picked out for her, and stepping into Madame Saphrine's was like stepping into a rainbow prism. Every color, fabric, or style you could ever think of lined the walls of the shop. Reds, blues, golds, silvers, greens, even oranges draped the shop's interior.   
  
When the girls walked in Madame Saphrine was standing by the counter, fiddling with a dress hem.  
  
"Ah, ladies! It's been forever since I've seen you two! Hermione! Ginny! It must be time for the Leaving Feast." Madame Saphrine hugged each of the girls and stepped back to look at them. Hermione had grown a considerable amount since the last set of robes she bought. Ginny was still as skinny as a rail, but was becoming quite beautiful.  
  
Hermione looked directly at the older witch and said, "Madame Saphrine, the Leaving Feast is next month and we need dress robes for the occasion."   
  
"Ah yes! I was wondering when you'd be coming to see me. Ginny, take the blue dress and robes from the rack over there, they will compliment your hair and skin tone perfectly. Hermione, come with me." Ginny set off to the changing rooms with the most beautiful light blue silk dress robes and Hermione obediently followed Madame Saphrine.  
  
Madame Saphrine stopped in front of a beautiful golden dress that hung on the farthest wall. "Hermione, this is your last year is it not?" questioned Madame Saphrine.  
  
With a mature air to her voice Hermione answered, "Yes ma'am, I'm graduating this year."   
  
Madame Saphrine looked at Mione with a twinkle in her eye, "This is a very special occasion. I want you to be wearing this." Madame Saphrine took the golden dress down and brought it out to Hermione for closer inspection.  
  
The dress was a Grecian style with spaghetti straps. The bodice was gathered tightly and fastened with a strip of metallic gold ribbon. The skirt was long, sheer, and flowing - just right for dancing. The dress' color allowed light to bounce off of it and make it look as if the skirt had millions of golden fairies dancing upon it.   
  
Hermione was in awe of the dress. "Madame Saphrine this is too beautiful! May I try it on?"   
  
Madame Saphrine smiled and said, "Of course dear, you know where the changing rooms are."  
  
Not to long after that Hermione and Ginny purchased their robes, Harry's shoes, and headed back to Hogwarts.

- - + - -

  
  
The weeks passed by quickly and before everyone knew it, it was the week of NEWTS. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday were test days for Hermione, and Friday was the Leaving Feast. On Monday Hermione had her Potions final, on Tuesday Charms, and Wednesday Herbology. Thursday was free for her because she had taken Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, and aced her project so she was given a 300% for her final. Hermione laid back in an overstuffed chair in her bedroom. Most likely every student in the castle was cramming for their finals tomorrow, but Hermione was confident in her potions abilities. With a sigh, Hermione stood up and headed to bed.  
  
Safe under her covers, Hermione started to let her mind wonder.  
  
'_Why I am I so attracted to him? Snape of all people! Snape, the Greasy Git. Snape, the Overgrown Bat. Snape, the man that has been occupying my dreams for the last six months. That soft raven hair, those beautiful pools of black, and that voice! Gods, what I could do to him!'_  
  
Hermione slammed her head back into the pillow.   
  
'_I am so sick of this! I have exactly a week left of my time here at Hogwarts, and I have absolutely nothing to loose. Tomorrow, I have to impress Snape. Thank Merlin that Professor Dumbledore said that all students could wear anything they pleased the last week. Hopefully I'll have Snape drooling in less then five minutes. '_  
  
Hermione turned over and fell into a deep sleep, awaking only when the sun rose in the sky the next morning.

- - + - -

  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and headed into the dungeons. She had received quite a few stares from the guys after leaving Gryffindor Tower, and relished in each one. Making her way down a winding hall, Hermione found herself standing in front of the Potions classroom. Sighing, Hermione walked in. As she headed to the front of the classroom, Snape noticed her appearance and let out an almost inaudible gasp.  
  
Hermione wore a black silk halter top that hugged her lush breasts, a pair of very tight and very low cut jean and some black leather boots covered her feet. The once bushy hair now fell in soft chocolate ringlets down her back, that looked just as if they ached to be touched. She gave Snape a small, seductive smile and took her seat.   
  
Snape regained his composure and started to talk as the clock struck nine o'clock.   
  
"This is to be your Potions NEWTS. No talking, no silly wand waving, and absolutely no melting of any caldrons Mr. Longbottom!" said Snape in his most no nonsense voice.  
  
Neville visibly swallowed as Snape said this and adverted his eyes.  
  
"The potion you all will be making is the Ars Dracaena. Complex, yes, but that is the point. I need to see how well you have learned over the past seven years. Now, get started! You will have only one break and that is one hour from now. The potion, if done correctly will take three hours to make. Begin!" snapped Snape, as he turned to take a seat at his desk.  
  
From his seat he could openly stare at Miss Granger while she worked mercially on her potion. Her soft hair fell into her face more than once, so she conjured a hair tie to pull it back. Her liquid like movements amazed Snape. She was so comfortable working on the potion.   
  
'_Damnnit Severus! You must not let your mind wonder like this! Remember the last time you openly dreamed about Hermione. You had to sit behind your desk for the rest of the class period.' _

Snape couldn't help it as he watched her, his mind slipped into a day dream.

- - + - -

  
  
"Alright, time. Please leave your bottled potions at your workstations, clean your area, and leave." said a very bored sounding Snape.  
  
Hermione took her sweet time moving about her workstation, untill she was the only one left in the room.   
  
"Miss Granger, can you please tell me why in the name of Merlin it's taking you so long?!"   
  
"Oh, nothing Professor, I just wanted to make sure my area was spotless. I know how much you distaste spots left on your tables." said Hermione.  
  
Snape sighed dramatically and started pacing around the room looking at the other potions.  
  
Ah Draco, you did learn something. Miss Parkinson, you should have listened a little more, but overall you did well. Mr. Longbottom, good, yes, good. Miss Granger, perfect as always.   
  
At that moment, Snape was admiring Miss Granger just as much as her potion. Snape's gaze fell to rest on her ass as she bent over to store the cleaning fluids under the workstation.   
  
"Oh Gods!" Snape stammered as he saw a lacey black thong peek into view as Hermione bent even lower.  
  
Hermione twirled around to see Snape starring at her with lust in his eyes.  
  
"Professor Snape, did you say something?" teased Hermione as she walked closer to him.  
  
"Why Miss Granger, I was just completmenting your apperence. The black attire today really shows off your milky skin." answered Snape, in a playful voice.  
  
Hermione shivered at the sound of his baritone voice. She stepped up to him and grasped his hand. Bringing it towards her mouth, she placed a soft kiss in the palm of his hand. Snape interwond his fingers around hers and gazed at her with much passion.   
  
"Miss Granger, I do believe you are playing with fire here." As he said this, Snape leaned his head closer to Hermione's.  
  
"Oh Professor, I am always careful, and I shall not get burnt." That's all it took. Her just couldn't resist her wit. Snape's lips found their way to Hermione's and the exploration began.   
  
Snape's tongue was forceful, yet gentle as he explored every corner of her mouth. The taste of mint and a hint of chocolate graced his taste buds as they continued on their mission. His hands came to rest on Hermione's hips and inched her closer so they could continue their kiss.   
  
Breaking the kiss, Hermione let her hands slide sensously over her professor's torso, and back to his neck to unclasp his robes. Snape started to caress and cup her ass, and play with the seams of her jeans. In an almost whisper, Hermione leaned to Snape's ear and said, "Severus, I do believe you are about to get a taste of the heat yourself."  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand and lead him back to his desk, motioning for him to sit down. She sat in his lap, and began to unbutton his shirt. Wiggling a little as she went, she could feel Severus' erection press into her ass. Softly letting a kiss slip from her moist mouth as she undid each button teased Severus beyond belief. Finally reaching the end of the row of buttons, Hermione took her warm hands and slid them around the cool pale skin that covered a very chisled chest.  
  
Feeling daring, Hermione then placed her mouth on Severus' neck and began an assalt on his senses. Kissing her way around his neck, she moved to give him a kiss. Tongues dueled once again, and Hermione knew Severus was really enjoying this. Without warning, she stood up and reached for her wand. Severus was about to complain when he heard her whisper a soft latin phrase, and felt cool air on his thighs.   
  
Hermione slid down infront of Severus, and placed her hand on his thighs. While gazing at his face, she took his hard shaft in her hands. Severus moaned in pleasure, and thought he would die as Hermione started to gently stroke him up and down. Without looking away Hermione took the tip of her tongue and licked the head of Severus' member. A loud moan enveloped the room as Hermione engulfed the head of his penis in her mouth and swirled her tounge around it. Severus placed his hands in Hermione's hair not to guide her minestrations, but to hold on for dear life.  
  
Hermione continued to pleasure Severus with her mouth as his hips started to buck and he moaned incoherently. Smiling to herself, Hermione went for the gold and swallowed as much as she could, and swirled her tongue up and down his shaft. Within a matter of moments, Severus bucked and Hermione felt a warm spurt of his salty cum hit her throat. After he finished, Hermione sucked him clean, and crawled back up into his lap.  
  
"Did you enjoy that Severus?" giggled Hermione.  
  
"Gods woman, you are enough to drive me insane!" sighed Severus as he leaned into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Professor, there isn't enough fairy wings in the stores." said Draco. Snape was brought abruptly back from his dream.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, check behind the frog livers. There should be more located there." said Snape in a shaky voice.  
  
'_Severus, you knew better than to drift off! Now you are going to spend another class period behind your desk.'_

Author's Note: Hehe, I know I'm evil. I'll most likely add another chapter tomorrow. Oh, and yes, it was all a day dream. =] 


	2. Fantasies Become Realities

Disclaimer: It's JKR's world…I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away. Fantasies Become Realities 

Hermione sat silently over her potion, noticing it start to change color. 

_'Yes! Go ahead, turn blue!'_

As soon as she thought it, her concoction started to pale from a black to a light blue. The bubbles that came from letting it simmer on the fire popped softly and smelled of lavender. Her potion was brewed correctly! Sighing with satisfaction, Hermione started to bottle her brew.

- - + - -

Snape was sitting firmly at his desk watching the students start to bottle their potions. A few students had achieved a purple color, others a deep blue, only about five achieved the crisp light blue that meant they did theirs correctly. Restraining a scowl, Snape looked towards Longbottom to see him bottling a potion of a bright orange color. 

_'Well, at least he didn't melt the cauldron.'_

Shifting his gaze, her looked at Hermione. Her potion was of course, the correct shade and the creature that was bottling it was beyond beautiful. 

'Gods, she has brains and beauty. She's changed a lot over the years. No more buck teeth, or frizzy hair, just smooth curves and beauty. Merlin, help me. I've dreamed of her for a whole year, and after this week I'll most likely never see her again.'

Trying to regain control over the classroom, Snape made his voice boom against the classroom walls.

"Clean your workstations, and place your bottled potions on your desk. I'll be by later to collect them. When you have finished, leave. Thank Merlin you group dunderheads will be gone for good." Snape hated to say this, but he had to give the air of the school bastard. With a scowl plastered on his face he returned to his desk at the front of the room.

Hermione cleaned her workstation thoroughly and soon found herself alone in the room with Snape.  Soon, she heard his velvet baritone voice behind her.

"Miss Granger, can you please tell me why in the name of Merlin it's taking you so long?"   
  
"Oh, nothing Professor, I just wanted to make sure my area was spotless. I know how much you distaste spots left on your tables," said Hermione.  
  
Snape sighed dramatically, "Very well."

'Oh Gods, this is just how my dream was. Merlin help me.'

Hermione quickly finished and went to stand in front of Professor Snape's desk. Hermione was breathing nervously, when she caught Snape's attention.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could concoct a simple dreamless sleep potion now. I haven't been sleeping well, and Madame Pomfrey is out at the moment."

"Miss Granger, you now have detention and five points from Gryffindor for your outlandish behavior."

Just as Hermione was going to complain, Snape looked at her in the eye and said, "Your detention starts now. You must make a Dreamless Sleep Potion. If it is brewed correctly, I will give five points to Gryffindor. Make enough for 20 bottles."

Smiling, Hermione replied, "Of course Professor."

'Oh Severus, if you can't have her, you might as well be able to sit here and look at her.'

Hermione started to gather the supplies and set them at her workstation. She returned to the storeroom and saw she couldn't reach the Pixie Teeth that were on the top shelf. Looking around Hermione spotted a stool. Taking her time, she stood upon it and started to reach for the Pixie Teeth.

'Damnnit! Just a little further! Oh may Merlin damn my short arms!'

Just then, Snape walked into the storeroom, and right into the stool. With a loud crash Hermione floated through the air and landed on a hard body. Snape was laid out on the floor underneath her.

'Oh Gods! I am straddling the man of my dreams!'

Snape was out of breath. He was mere inches away from his lovely Hermione's face. The urge to kiss her was undeniable. Resisting, Snape placed his arms on Hermione's shoulders.

"Miss Granger, do forgive me, I must be more careful." said Snape, a little flustered. 

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. This was her chance, and she had to take it. Leaning down a bit, Hermione touched Snape's face with the palm of her hand. Gently stroking his jaw line, Hermoine leaned into a kiss.

Snape's mind whirled, as Hermione's soft lips found his own. Feeling more comfortable with his desires, Snape inched his tongue into her mouth. Twisting his tongue around in Hermione's mouth gave him an unbelievable feeling. This young, agile, beauty was kissing him back.  Then, it finally dawned on him; she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

Hermione was very much aware of the warm hardness pressed against her leg, and it only made her kiss him back all that more. Licking and tasting his lips drove her insane. He smelled of spices, and tasted of mint. Finally, she couldn't ignore the pulsing length against her anymore. The fact that she could actually arouse this man empowered her. 

"Well, we could turn this into an awkward situation, Professor." she started, and he opened his eyes, giving her a pained expression---as if apologizing. Seeing his tortured gaze she smiled up at him. "Or we could turn this into a learning experience."

Rising to her feet, she grabbed his hand to make him get off of the floor. Her lips found his once again, and began an enticing war on his mouth. Relishing in the feeling of Hermione in his arms, Severus pulled her up to gain better access to her lips. He groaned as she began to caress his scalp, and when his tongue touched hers, he felt her shudder.

"Hermione lets go to my chambers." 

- - + - -

Nodding, Hermione took Severus' hand and was lead into his office. Severus stopped in front of a large bookcase, and tapped his finger across a green book. Suddenly the bookcase started to roll back, and made an entranceway. Leading the way, Severus stepped through and pulled Hermione lightly behind him.  Hermione stumbled on a loose stone, and started to fall. Severus' strong arms swept around her, and picked her up.

Severus looked at her and said in a amused tone, "No more falling, Miss Granger." 

Severus carried Hermione into a large study that had many doors on the sides. Choosing a door on the right, Severus carried her inside the room.

Severus muttered, "Lumos," and numerous candles flickered to life in the large bedroom. There was a stunningly beautiful four-poster bed in the center covered in emerald green sheets that were trimmed in silver. There were bookcases; a door, which she assumed, was the bathroom, a chest of drawers, a dresser, a fireplace, a pair of overstuffed chairs, and two bed stands. Severus stalked towards the bed, and graciously laid Hermione upon it.

"Gods Hermione, you are beautiful. I can't believe you are in my bed, this must be one of my dreams." 

Placing her hand in Severus' hair, Hermione whispered, in a soft, sultry voice, "No Severus, I'm really here. I want you more than words could say."

That was all the reassurance Severus needed as he started kissing Hermione's milky white neck, inching slowly downwards. As he reached her breasts, he started to gently massage them and tease the already hard nipples. Severus, then pulled Hermione up for a deep kiss, and only broke it when he pulled the halter-top above her head. Severus moaned in his throat at the sight before him. Hermione's lush breasts sat firmly on her chest and her flat stomach quivered with delight as he started to rub his large hands on it.

Hermione closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of his rough, yet strong hands. Soon, she felt them moving to her pants. His fingers worked swiftly to unbutton her jeans. Leaning forward to kiss her again, Severus whispered a Latin phrase and soon Hermione felt her jeans removed along with her boots. 

Naked except for her black lace thong, Hermione gasped in surprise. Severus looked at her with a hungry look in his eyes, and inched further down her lithe body. Reaching the top of her mound, Severus blew a warm breath against the soaked undergarment. Looping his fingers in the waistband, he pulled the scrap of lace down. Gazing at Hermione's womanhood made his member actually twitch. Breathing in the scent of her, he pushed his face down lower to have a taste.

Hermione felt Severus' velvet tongue enter her, as he pressed his thumb against her clit.  Hermione moaned loudly, and bucked her hips. Severus licked up and down and finally encircled her clit with his tongue. Sucking lazily Severus felt her hips start to roll as her hands went to entangle themselves in his hair. Hermione moaned loudly, and arched her back as Severus sucked gently on her clit. Closer and closer she came to ecstasy, until finally her release came in a shattering blow. Out of breath, Hermione lay back on Severus' bed and took a moment to come back to reality.

"Oh Gods, Severus that was absolutely amazing!" sighed Hermione as Snape appeared unclothed before her.

"Ah, nothing is as amazing as you. I wish you could see yourself at this exact moment." Propping himself on his elbows, Severus kissed her longingly until they were both out of breath. Hermione grabbed his head and looked into his dark black pools.

"Severus, I want you," breathed Hermione.

"Really, what do you want me to do?" questioned Severus. He took a hint and playfully brushed the tip of his cock up and down her entrance.

"Oh Merlin."

"Hermione, what is it that you want?" asked Severus, not being able to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Damnnit, you know what I want!" said Hermione.

"True, I have an idea, but I am not completely sure," hissed Severus as he entered her with about an inch of his cock.

"Fuck me! Oh Gods, Severus, fuck me!" yelled Hermione.

With that, Severus slammed his cock in all the way. They both froze as they got used to the feeling of having him inside her. Slowly Severus started a rhythm that had Hermione grinding into him quickly. Faster and faster they went until Hermione was moaning loudly and thrashing her head from side to side.

"Severus!" was all you heard as Hermione came down from her second climax.

Severus continued to pound into her as he felt her muscles latch onto him and milked him into abandon. With a loud grunt, Severus climaxed, and lay down softly beside Hermione.

They snuggled together, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

- - + - -

Hermione awoke early the next morning to find herself in her Head Girl rooms.  Sighing heavily, she arose to look out the window. On the windowsill was a note addressed to her in a long slender script.

_Hermione,_

_I hoped you enjoyed last night, I most certainly did.  I awoke early this morning and decided it best to move you to your quarters before day broke. I hope you had a restful nights' sleep. You didn't even need the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Good luck on your Charms NEWTS today, and if you wish, you are welcome to eat dinner with me tonight. _

_Sincerely,_

            Severus 

- - + - -

Author's Note

I gave y'all the smut. Although, this is my first fic, so please be nice when reviewing! Charms NEWTS, coming up. =]


	3. Charmed, I'm Sure

Disclaimer: It's JKR's world…I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

Charmed, I'm Sure

Hermione reluctantly headed towards the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Hermione's bathroom was very breathtaking; since she loved soaking in the tub so much, it was only natural.  The room was done in ocean blue and pale lavender and gave off a very tropical feeling. The bathtub was enchanted to look like a large stone basin in the far corner of the room. The stone itself was a deep gray, while the specks of crystals running through it were blues and purples. There were many pot plants of various varieties surrounding the bathtub, making it look as if they were growing from the rock itself. Sheer curtains draped the window, and the sink was placed in the corner by the door. 

Sighing deeply, Hermione undressed and stepped into the shower. Under the warm spray of water, Hermione felt her tension melt away. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a glorious dollop in her hand. Stroking her scalp rhythmically sent shivers down her spine. The rich lather that covered her head soon started to tingle, and Hermione rinsed her hair.  She then muttered, "Pilre," and all of her body hair was removed. 

_'Ah the joys of being a witch! No more razors and shaving cream.'_

Grabbing a loafah, she began to rub her body with lavender scented body wash. Hermione paid careful attention to her shoulders and neck, removing all dead skin to leave a soft, creamy shoulder blade. Rinsing off once more, Hermione stepped out of the shower, and said a quick drying spell.

Getting dressed was an easy task this morning. Hermione chose a pair of faded denim jeans, a yellow tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes.  Pulling her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, Hermione rushed out the door to have a quick breakfast in the Great Hall. 

- - + - -

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting in their normal places having a hearty breakfast. The Great Hall was louder that usual, but Hermione attributed that to the excitement of summer holidays. Taking her seat, she dipped a plateful of eggs, bacon, and an English muffin.

"Good morning guys," said Hermione after she finished dipping her food onto her plate.

"Morning Mione, sleep well?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, thank you. What final do you have today Ginny?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of scrambled eggs.

"I have McGonagall's Transfiguration final today. You have Flitwick's NEWTS today right?"

"Yep. I feel very confident, but you know I have to worry anyway," laughed Hermione.

Harry and Ron continued to eat silently, and this worried Hermione a great deal. Those two usually never shut up, and now they weren't talking to anyone? Something was just not right. Being curious, Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry, did you study for the Charms NEWTS today?" asked Hermione, a little worried now.

  
Harry just shook his head yes and continued to eat his breakfast.

Hermione then turned to Ron, "Ron, what's going on here?! Why aren't you two talking at all?!" 

Ron blushed slightly and leaned close to Hermione so he could whisper.

"Harry and I were practicing for the Charms NEWTS and was accidentally hexed each other to have bad breath and loose are front teeth." whispered an embarrassed Ron.

Ron was absolutely right his breath was horrendous! It almost knocked Hermione off of her seat. The smell reminded her of when she was little and went to the fish market with her father.  Hermione and Ginny fell into a fit of giggles in the boys' expense.

Bells chimed to indicate the starting of the school day, and each of the Gryffindors headed to their intended destinations.

- - + - -

Professor Flitwick's classroom was rather large and covered in rich blue and gold tapestries. The little professor really had a lot of house spirit, but the students from all houses loved him anyway – with the exception of Slytherin, they seemed to hate everyone.  The Charms NEWTS were going to consist of three parts- a written test, a charm done on yourself, and one done on your partner. Hermione felt confident because her partner was Parvati Patel, and Parvati had shown excellent marks in Charms.

'I guess it comes from doing all those cosmetic charms. Heh, it's a pity because she doesn't need them. Ron loves her anyway, so I need to quit being so mean about her constant need to feel pretty. Humph. Paravati needs a reality check more than a new charm to tame her hair.'

Laughing to herself, Hermione took her seat and started her test. The written test was grueling for the rest of the class, but Hermione swept through it with ease. Having a few minutes, she gazed out of the window while waiting for everyone else to finish. Professor Flitwick's windows overlooked the grounds near the lake, so Hermione watched the wind ripple the water. 

_'The water is rather murky today. I guess the Giant Quid isn't in a good mood.'_

Shifting her gaze Hermione looked over towards a garden that was just barely visible in the left corner of the castle grounds, blooms could be seen as far up as the Charms classroom.  Then, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a black robed figure walking from the Forbidden Forest.

'Severus! I wonder what he was doing in the Forbidden Forest, no doubt collecting ingredients for his Potion classes; after all, he didn't have to give any finals or NEWTS today. I wonder what Mr. Snape has up his sleeve for tonight. I as soon as I get back to my room, I need to reply and find out what time to meet him for dinner.'

Hermione looked around the room to see Professor Flitwick summoning the exams to his desk, and instructed the students to get in their pairs. Paravati and Hermione stood next to each other in the circle that somehow formed around Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley, please step forward."

Complying, the two boys stepped in the circle, and looked at the short Charms professor.

"Alright, Mr. Potter you will be casting a Furnunculus charm on Mr. Wesley, and then Mr. Wesley, you will cast a Confundus charm on Mr. Potter.  Okay, begin when ready Mr. Potter.

Harry stepped back, took a deep breath and yelled, "Furnunculus!" as he directed his wand towards Ron.  Within a matter of seconds, Ron's skin started to pop up with boils.

"Well done Potter. Nonfurnculus! Mr. Wesley, your turn." Ron's boils disappeared, and he turned towards Harry.

Pointing his wand at Harry's chest, Ron yelled, "Confundo!" Harry looked at him and started to wander aimlessly.

"Where am I? I feel so confused, please tell me where I am." said Harry

"Very good, Mr. Wesley! Noncunfundo!" 

Harry resumed his natural state and took a place beside Ron in the circle.

Professor Flitwick looked around the group and settled his eyes on Hermione, "Miss Granger and Miss Patel, if you please."

Hermione and Paravati took the center of the circle, and awaited instructions.

Clearing his throat, Flitwick said, "Miss Granger you will be casting a Leg Locker charm on Miss Patel, and then Miss Patel, you will cast a Cheering charm on Miss Granger.  Okay, begin when ready Miss Granger.

Hermione aimed her wand, and yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!" and instantly Paravati's legs closed together and locked. Paravati jumped up and down so Flitwick could see Hermione's charm worked.

"Great Miss Granger! Nonlocomotor Mortis! Your turn Miss Patel."

Paravati looked at Hermione and raised her wand, "Cheerundio!" Without a pause Hermione jumped up and down like a child that had been given too much candy.

  
"Wow! Today is such a wonderful day! Don't you think so Professor?" Hermione asked.

Laughing, Professor Flitwick said, "Why yes Miss Granger, it is quite a cheerful day. Noncheerundio! Well done Miss Patel."

Taking their place back in the circle the Gryffindors watched as their fellow classmates took turns doing their spells. Afterwards each student, one by one, had to perform a charm on his or her self.  Hermione had to perform the Sonorous charm, and of course she completed it perfectly. Class was then dismissed for the last time of the year, and all the students left with much enthuasium. 

- - + - -

Returning to her room, Hermione slid off her robes and took a seat at her desk.  She pulled a piece of parchment from her desk drawer along with a quill and ink. Pausing a moment before writing, she collected her thoughts, and began writing.

_Severus,_

_I would be honored to have dinner with you this evening. Please let me know the location and the time. Also, let me know if I can bring anything. Looking forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Rolling up the parchment, Hermione summoned her favorite school owl, Necromea. Necromea was a tawny owl, with beautiful and odd green eyes. 

"Hello there Necromea! I need you to take this to Professor Snape for me." Hermione tied the parchment to Necromea's leg and patted the owl's head lovingly for a moment. "I need to see if Dumbledore will part with you. I don't think I could bare not seeing you after this week." Sighing, Hermione shooed Necromea away.

Within a half hour, Necromea returned with a note from Severus. 

_Hermione,_

_Please come to my chambers at eight o'clock tonight. You needn't bring anything, but thank you for the offer. See you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

Hermione looked at the clock on the far side of the room. It was already seven o'clock, so she decided to take a quick bath and then dress for dinner.

After finishing her bath, Hermione stood in front of her closet shuffling through the dresses she had. 

'What in the hell am I supposed to wear?'

Hermione picked up a red dress that had silver studs all over. At the smallest movement, the studs sparkled in the lamplight. The dress was cut with a low bust line with a seemingly high skirt.

'I think Severus would like this one.'

Smiling to herself, Hermione put the dress on, added a pair of silver sandals, and went to fix her hair. She applied a small amount of make-up, and pulled her hair on top of her head. The curls overwhelmed the bun on top, and left some soft ringlets to escape and fall down her neck. Spraying a bit of lavender perfume, Hermione grabbed a black cloak and headed towards the dungeons.

Arriving at Severus' door unseen, Hermione knocked softly.  Sighing loudly, Hermione waited for Severus to let her in. Hermione heard footsteps coming towards her, and saw the door inch open.

Severus had to steady himself with the door from the sight before him. Hermione looked absolutely beautiful standing there in red. 

'My passion in red,' thought Severus, and then invited Hermione in.

"Good evening Hermione, you look breathtaking. Please come in." Severus ushered Hermione in, and told her to have a seat next to the fire. 

Hermione sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs and gazed at the fire momentarily before looking at Severus.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. I'm waiting on the rolls to cool a bit." 

"You cooked dinner?" asked Hermione, in a little shock.

"Why yes, I enjoy cooking. It is much like potion making. The properties and ingredients are just different." replied Severus matter of factly. "Come on, the rolls should be fine now."

Taking her hand Severus lead her into a small dining room off of the kitchen. The table and chairs were done in the same rich mahogany wood, and the table was done in non other than silver and green. Severus had set the table before hand with beautifully designed china that had a rich hunter green border around the edge that resembled some Roman pattern. The same green pattern appeared on the glasses, and complimented the silverware as well. 

'Severus has made a very nice showing when it comes to making things complement each other. His whole chambers are breathtaking.'

"Hermione, dinner is served." Severus brought out two plates that had a generous amount of pasta and it's accompanying sauce. Placing a plate at his seat he placed the other in front of Hermione. The rolls appeared on the table along with a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

"Severus, this all looks too delicious!"

Severus laughed heartedly and opened the wine. Pouring two glasses, he sat down at his place. 

Glancing over at Hermione with a smile on his face, Severus said, "Bon appetit, mon cherie."

They ate the pasta, and drank the wine until Hermione thought she was going to die she ate so much.

"Goodness Severus, I didn't know you could cook, and so well at that. I have really enjoyed dinner." Hermione leaned towards the table and patted his hand while saying this, and Severus reveled in the feeling of her warm skin.

Clearing his throat, Severus stood with his wine glass and took Hermione's hand. "You're welcome, come, let's sit on the couch and chat a bit."

Hermione followed Severus back into the sitting room and took a sit next to him. Hermione didn't let go of Severus' hand, then again, he didn't let go of hers either. She leaned into him as he started to talk.

"You had your Charms NEWTS today, right?

"Yes, they were terribly easy, but then again I usually excel in Charms," replied Hermione.

Severus laughed, "You usually excel in everything! I know I was your Professor."

Hermione thought a moment, "Ah, was my Professor, that means you've graded our NEWTS, doesn't it?"

Nodding, "Yes, and I won't tell you what you got either! You just have to wait with everyone else."

Hermione started to feel daring and looked at Severus with her eyes half closed, and climbed into his lap. She took both of their wine glasses and placed them on the table beside them.  Leaning into his chest, and coming exquisitely close to Severus' ear, Hermione whispered, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to find out my score, a little early?"

Breathing in sharply, Severus looked at Hermione's face. Her angelic face was practically glowing with anticipation, and most likely from the wine.

Swooping down to he neck, Severus kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met and said, "I believe I can think of something that might sway my decision in telling you Miss Granger." 

Kissing a little more deeply, Severus started to apply a little suction.

'Slow down boy! You know you can't leave any love bites, it's unbearably hot for turtlenecks.'

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and pulled Severus' head from her neck. Looking into his onyx eyes, she pressed her lips firmly to his. Tasting the wine on his lips urged her further, and Severus allowed her tongue to press into his mouth.

What had started as a seemingly innocent kiss, turned into a battle of tongues shortly thereafter.  Severus' hands found their way to Hermione's hips, and started to caress the silky dress that covered them. Slowly inching the fabric up, he soon had access to Hermione's scantily clad ass. Moaning into her mouth at his first touch of her satin thong, sent shivers down her spine.  Pulling always from Severus, Hermione looked at him while she tugged the dress over her head and threw it on the floor. Severus looked hungrily at the sight in front of him. Hermione wore a matching satin bra and thong in Slytherin green. 

Seeing the look on Severus' face, Hermione said, "I thought you might like these, do you approve Severus?" Laughing, she saw him eye her with passion in his eyes.

"I approve, Hermione, and I thought I should let you know something."

Questionably, Hermione asked, "And what might that be?"

Severus stood up, taking her with him, and headed towards the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, and growled in her ear, "You won't be leaving my quarters tonight." Nipping at her earlobe, Hermione let out a soft moan.

Severus worked quickly on releasing himself from the confines of his dress shirt, and pants. Standing before Hermione in nothing but some black silk boxers, Severus thought about how lucky he was to have Hermione.

Hermione, pulled him down to her, and they continued to kiss. This time, their hands had a chance to explore freely over smooth, warm skin. Unhooking her bra, Severus took a nipple into his mouth and bit at it tenderly. Hermione started to writhe underneath him.

'Gods, does she actually like a bit of pain? We'll see about that…'

Severus moved to the other breast and bit the nipple there, a little more intensely. Hermione emitted a low moan that came from the back of her throat. 

'Merlin help me! She does like it.'

Severus moved lower and proceeded to remove Hermione's thong with his teeth. He allowed his teeth to graze over her sensitive flesh, and got a low moan of approval from Hermione.

Severus removed her panties, and continued to tease and stroke her in all the right places. This was fine, but Hermione wanted Severus in her, and in her now. 

Leaning up, Hermione pulled Severus into another passionate kiss. Ending it abruptly, Hermione said, "Severus I want you now."

Severus let out a sigh, and smiled. Reaching down, Severus pulled his boxers off and tossed them to the side. Taking his shaft, Severus guided himself into Hermione. Hermione moaned at this intimate contact, and started to buck her hips after only a few strokes.

Severus  leaned onto Hermione, and said "Hermione, if you are that impatient, I think I need to teach you a lesson."

"Oh Gods Severus, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me now!" gasped Hermione, no longer satisfied with the slow movements Severus was making.

Hearing that, Severus flipped Hermione onto her stomach.

"What in the hell are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Fucking you." Slapping her ass he said with a growl to his voice, "Get on your hands and knees Hermione."

Hermoine was eating this up, compiling, she got onto her hands and knees. Severus moved behind her and aligned the head of his cock with her womanhood. He started to slowly tease her by running just the head up and down her canal, and without warning Severus slammed all the way in. Hermione moaned loudly, and pushed her hips back for more. 

Building a rhythm, Severus would almost completely draw out and slam back in again over and over. Hermione was in bliss along with Severus. They moved in a wild, animalistic  rhythm until Severus felt Hermione start to tighten around his cock. 

"Oh Merlin! Severus, I…love…you." With that, Hermione was sent into an oblivion of pleasure. Severus felt Hermione's muscle start to contract, and he let go of his hold, and came with her, groaning her name. 

Moving back on the bed, Severus pulled Hermione close to him in a spooning position. Hermione looked into his eyes, and said "I meant what I said. I've loved you for a long time. I just couldn't do anything about it." 

Severus smoothed her hair away from her face and said, "I love you too, but like you, I couldn't bring myself to do anything." Kissing her softly, he said, "Now get some sleep. You have Minerva's NEWTS tomorrow, and I don't want you blaming me when you fall asleep while trying to configure a clothes hanger into a mouse."

Hermione did just that, snuggling into him. She awoke the next morning to find herself back in her room, and in her own bed. Once again there was a note, but this time Necromea had it clutched in her beak.

"Thank you Necromea." Hermione said as she took the note. 

_Hermione,_

_I decided to move you once again, in hopes of no one seeing you leaving my chambers this morning. Good luck on your NEWTS and I will contact you after exams today. I hope you would like to spend the evening with me again. Once again, good luck._

_Love,_

_Severus_

Sighing, Hermione got up to start a new day.

Author's Note: 

Heh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! McGonagall's Transfiguration NEWTS are next.  Also, my sincere apologies go to Severely Snaped. I used an excerpt from his story, The Bare Essentials. I meant to give credit in the last chapter, but it slipped my mind. Sorry! 

- Ellie


End file.
